


Deserving

by PjCole



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Threesome, implied nsfw, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjCole/pseuds/PjCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short morning after cuddling fic, from Castiels POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserving

He didn’t deserve it. Maybe none of them deserved it, but that didn’t mean he would give it up. From the feel of flesh against flesh, teeth pressing into soft tissue, and the murmurs of good mornings he woke up to, all of it was something he took freely. A long time ago he might have felt bad, might have wanted to stop, might have ran from the happiness it brought. Yet, now, curled up in the comfort of two sets of arms and father pillows Castiel couldn’t bring himself to stop. So, he pressed a smile against Dean’s collarbone, reached down to pull Sam’s arm tighter across his waist, and hummed happily at all he was given regardless of what he deserved.


End file.
